Where'd You Go?
by we'llmakeyoufuckinsick
Summary: Songfic to Fort Minor's 'Where'd You Go' Pairings: Axel&Roxas and Zexion&Demyx.


_**Authors Note: This is a songfic request for Jennifer, or 'quietlyintheshadows' to 'Where'd You Go?' by Fort begins from Demyx's P.O.V. and swaps between his and Axel's perspective throughout.**_

_**If anyone else wishes to make a request, please feel free to message me. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Where'd You Go?  
**_

* * *

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone..._

I never really knew where he went on business trips. He kind of just left me to have fun, which is fine by me, but I'm never really happy unless I've got him around. I don't think he gets that. I never knew what it was like to be** in** love, because I just loved everyone ...but he's so amazing, he's so clever and he knows all the right things to say. He won my heart.

Zexion... I wish you'd come home. I rush to our house every day at 5 now, no matter what I'm doing, because you said you'd try to call me between then and 9 most days, but I spend hours just waiting for that call, and even if you don't speak, just knowing you're on the other end of the phone makes me smile. I spend half my day waiting for a call. A call that sometimes never comes...

_I don't understand why you always have to be gone,  
I get along, but the trips always feel so long,  
And I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone..._

Come on, Zexy, I know you're away, and you're probably doing lots of work, but that doesn't mean you gotta be so cruel... I love you, and I really miss you. I cry sometimes because you know what I'm like and I don't like sleeping alone. Don't you want me anymore?

I'm scared of the dark so I have to go to bed early. I always take my cell in case you call late though. While it's still light I lie down, and then I try to read some of your books because the smell reminds me of you, and... and... then I fall asleep I guess.  
Soon you'll come home, and then... and then...

_Please come back home..._

* * *

_I want you to know  
It's a little fucked up  
That I'm stuck here waiting,  
At times debating,  
Telling you that I've had it  
With you and your career._

Name's Axel Chakram. I've been watching this kid lately, his name's Demyx, fresh outta school and a great surfer, great body, great personality, shit boyfriend. Guess I can't talk though, right? Roxas went off to join the army, and I worry about him 24/7. He doesn't give a damn though, he's stubborn... but this Demyx kid talks about his fiancé all the time. Got no shame, I'll tell you that. I don't get why he's constantly singing Zexion's praises, seems to think he's a God or something...

The kid flips though. His boyfriend doesn't seem to know the first thing about keeping a stable relationship, and Demyx doesn't seem to see that he's the one putting all the effort in. I went to knock for him the other night, asked him if he wanted to come for a few drinks for me and some friends. Said he didn't want to go because he thought Zexion might call. Asked him the next day how it went, and he just muttered about him not calling and went to lie down. Just looks drained, you know? Don't know why they agreed to get married so young, especially as Zexion always has been a workaholic. He was like it all the way through school. Did Demyx think he would change? I dunno.

Don't really know why Demyx gets so down about it. When I'm pissed at Roxas I just go back to his place and trash it up, the place used to be immaculate, but I've fucked it up pretty much beyond repair, so at least when he comes back he'll know what I went through waiting. I'm not going to hide it like Demyx does. I want him to know. I think about leaving him sometimes, but I always guess it's a bad idea, because it's Roxas and Axel doesn't give up on Roxas.

* * *

Axel was speaking to me today. He told me he doesn't get to see his boyfriend much either. Roxas is in the army, he told me. That's much worse than what I've got, so I guess I should be grateful. I'm glad I don't have to worry about Zexion like that. At least I know he's not going to die when he's away on business. I'm a pacifist, but I tried not to let Axel know that. I don't think he'd be very pleased if he knew I was completely against something is boyfriend was going to die for...

Axel's a good guy. He tells me Roxas is coming back next week, but he doesn't know how long for. Zexion's coming back next week too. We'll meet them at the airport together. It's nice to be talking to someone who knows how I feel. I've started playing around with Zexion's piano lately. He'd kill me if he found out. I can't make it make the same noise that he does. I love him. Zexion...

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone..._

* * *

_You know the place  
Where you used to live?  
Used to barbecue up  
Burgers and ribs.  
Used to have a party every  
Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only  
Stop by every once in a while._

Why bother fucking calling me just to tell me he's too tired to talk? I'm so sick of Roxas these days, I'm just keeping in mind how it was before all this, before he got some fucking idea in his head to try to fight for the 'greater good' which is apparently doing what he does! Bullshit, there isn't a greater good anymore. There's just him and his fucking job.

I miss the days when we could just hang out, listen to music, have stupid Halloween parties and get pissed together and I'd end up underneath him because he got so damn passionate when he wasn't being shy. I hate thinking about you, Roxas, 'cause I get all lost for words and there's nothing to describe this kind of frustration. I want that back and when you get back I'm never going to let you go again. I know you'll be different. They say they all are. But I love you, Roxas, and I'll do anything to get you back and make you mine again.

* * *

_I want you to know  
It's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waiting,  
No longer debating..._

Demyx watched Zexion, the way his fingers would dance effortlessly over the piano keys at his request. He was saddened, however, because Zexion hadn't propped up music to read from, but notes from work. Demyx fiddled with his fingers and then lowered his head.

"I love you, Zexion..." There was no response from the blue-haired boy who was still too absorbed in his work to listen to his lover. Demyx felt the sting of rejection and cleared his throat, supposing Zexion hadn't heard him. "I said I love you, Zexion." Demyx snapped desperately, needing the conformation.

"Hmm?" Zexion glanced up from his notes, looking at Demyx with an irritated expression.

"Oh forget it," He mumbled and walked out of the room. In the bedroom, he sat down and waited. He waited and waited, expecting Zexion to come and apologise. He didn't.

_Tired of sitting and hating,  
And making these excuses,  
For why you're not around,  
And feeling so useless..._

Zexion walked in at midnight, his eyes strained. He ignored Demyx, who was sat, clutching one of his books. Demyx looked over to him, waiting. The light went out and nothing was said. Demyx waited in silence, anticipation crawling over his skin. His voice had to break the silence. It had to.

But it didn't. Only the sound of his soft snoring. Demyx closed his eyes in silent anguish and clutched the book tighter. That night he left his engagement ring on the table, packed his bags and left. He wasn't one to start a fight. He wanted Zexion to be happy after all, and it was clear to him that Zexion was happier alone.

_It seems one thing has  
Been true all along,  
You don't really know  
What you've got 'til it's gone..._

* * *

_I guess I've had it  
With you and your career,  
When you get back  
I won't be here._

"The fuck do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Axel. Besides, Naminé says you trashed my house up! You don't know the shit I've been through out there, and now you want me to come back to that?"

"All you've been through? I haven't fucking slept, Roxas! I think while you're caught up in your damn job, you're forgetting about **me **and what I've been through!" Axel snarled down the phone, his fingers gripping it tightly, half hoping it would break.

"You haven't been through shit!"

"Why can't you just come back in the time you've got off?"

"Family come first, and I do have other friends than you, you know," He responded cattily. Axel's eyes widened with fury.

"You're supposed to be my BOYFRIEND," He spat. Axel heard Roxas laugh in a way that he considered condescending.

"You know I love you, Axel."

"Oh, really? I'm so FLATTERED!" He hurled his phone at the wall and took little joy in watching it split in half. Axel walked out of the house, fury burning through his veins.

A week later, Roxas came back to the chaotic wreck that was his house, finding Axel's phone in the wreckage. Despite all his asking around, nobody seemed to know where his lover had disappeared to. There would be no getting him back.

_Please come back home._


End file.
